Prior art wall games feature a tight grouping of targets, as in conventional darts, and normally feature a one-piece target material, as in the case of safety darts. In either case, the result is one large target area and therefore is limited in terms of creativity with regard to aesthetics and the variety of games possible. Prior art wall toss games typically include such things as traditional darts, plastic soft point darts, and safety darts, either tipped with a flat VELCRO surface, or a VELCRO covered ball. Traditional and plastic soft point darts use a target consisting of a tight grouping of different value targets separated by a thin wire or a ridge of plastic. These target types require a pointed dart to determine which target was hit. However, even the plastic pointed dart can cause eye injuries if used improperly. On the other hand, safety darts use one large target material divided by printed lines. These safety darts typically include a flat VELCRO surface or a VELCRO covered ball. Many times with these darts, it is difficult to tell a hit from a miss, because a toss can be on the line.
The present invention combines safety with targets that are separate and distinct, therefore having the advantage that a miss is obvious. The present invention takes full advantage of the high visibility of the wall hanging to provide an aesthetically pleasing and decorative wall having when the toss game is not in use. The present invention also combines separated targets with the use of a catch area which allows the design of a limitless variety of attractive games with no restriction on the placement, color, shape, size, or combined total of target surface area. Due to the flexibility in the design of the game, the present invention can advantageously be designed to appeal to different consumer groups, or to tie in with advertising, or to a base game format on a company slogan, or any popular current theme. The present invention works successively as an advertising medium, because it is highly visible and gets people to interact.